


Ch.19

by xiutiepie



Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [20]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691
Kudos: 4





	Ch.19

1

边伯贤浑身烫得厉害，回到后台之后半躺在沙发上被喂了点水，金钟仁递给他毛巾擦汗后就站得离他远远的，似乎是受不了他身上信息素的味道

“哥先在这里休息，俊勉哥去找经纪人哥了，一会儿就送你回去。”

边伯贤一听立刻变脸，软软的挣扎着想站起来，被金钟仁一把按回去，“啊哥——你还想干什么？”

“我不回去！演唱会还没结束呢！”

“哥腿成这样了还发烧呢，信息素也乱七八糟的怎么上台？切拜安份待着吧！”

“少啰嗦，反正爱丽们没走我也不走！”

“伯贤哥你真是——”

边伯贤就算被按着，脚也不安份的乱动乱踢，金钟仁原本就被哥哥这么一摔吓着了，现在看他这么不顾身体的胡闹，又因为闻到Omega的味道顿时脾气暴躁起来，也冲着边伯贤大吼，一大一小吵得不可开交，吴世勋推门进来就见这俩哥几乎要打起来的画面

“你们干嘛呢，外面都听到了。”扫过边伯贤临时用绷带和塑胶板固定住的右腿，吴世勋懒洋洋的靠在金钟仁身上问道，顺势把他的手从那人身上拨开

“啊吴世勋、你看伯贤哥啦，人都这么不舒服了还不肯回去！”

“哼。”

金钟仁气呼呼的拉着人告状，而当事人斜躺在椅子上一副事不关己的样子，还撇头哼了一声

“你看他！”

“好啦，都冷静一点，你刚才不是说饿了吗？后边儿的房间有准备点心，去吃一点吧。”

金钟仁迟疑了下，摇摇头，“我得看着伯贤哥...他又上哪儿乱跑的话我可要挨俊勉哥骂了。”

“呀，我是什么三岁小孩吗？”

“哥比三岁小孩还难管！”

“欸咦——你们行了，暻秀哥在隔壁睡着呢，都知道他是发情周期体力差，被你们这一闹腾没休息好怎么办？”

果然一提到都暻秀，金钟仁立马安静下来，吴世勋便动手把人往门外推，“这里有我看着，没事，你顺便弄点吃的回来，说不定暻秀哥醒来也饿了呢，快去快去——”

门关上后，吴世勋一回头就接收到边伯贤不善的眼神，立刻举起双手作投降姿势

“干嘛这么看我？”

“你又在打什么鬼主意？”

“我没有啊？”吴世勋笑得无辜，眼里闪过一丝转瞬即逝的光彩，“珉锡哥怕金钟仁看不住哥，让我来换他走。”

“敢情你们都把我当什么了？”

吴世勋耸耸肩，“哥就是哥，还能怎么着？”

“...”

沉默了一阵，边伯贤有些尴尬的动了动腿，因为牵动到受伤的地方而痛的呲牙咧嘴，吴世勋的眼神才扫过来，凉凉的问了句，“哥的腿还好吗？”

“你看我像好吗？”

“也是，看起来很疼呢。不过...”

吴世勋嘴角上扬成奇怪的弧度，“不只是因为摔疼的关系吧？”

“什、什么意思？”

边伯贤有些心虚的避开视线，虽然自己的信息素扩散的厉害，也知道小Beta感觉不到信息素，可那人一副好像什么都知道的眼神让他莫名心慌。或许，自从上次在阳台那晚两人的第一次独处，也是他心慌的其中一个原因吧

也幸好现在发情的症状比刚才在台上减缓了些，他可不想在吴世勋面前更加失态了

“...”

“...”

吴世勋没有追问，只是翘着嘴角观察一如往常装蒜功夫很差的哥哥，然后，无声的轻叹一口气

“总是这么不会照顾自己呢。”

“莫？”

小Beta低头看向对方包扎起来的右腿，“拖着这样的脚还想上台，是想今天变成你的最后一场演唱会吗？边伯贤xi，连三岁小孩都知道受了伤就该好好休息喔？”

“你...少啰嗦！我的事不用你管！”

“是是是，边伯贤xi的事自然有别人会管，我需要操什么心？”

吴世勋装作不耐烦的样子挥挥手打断边伯贤的怒骂，翻起手腕看了眼时间，朝边伯贤伸出手，“站得起来吗？经纪人哥该来了。”

边伯贤心不甘情不愿的拉着他的手站起来，其实腿倒不是很要紧，体内的燥热感一直退不下去，每走一步就反胃的想吐才是最不舒服的。边伯贤被吴世勋搀扶着一拐一拐的踏出房间，刚走没两步，小Beta忽然在一个转角停下来

“怎么了？”边伯贤偏头看他

“...我东西忘记拿了，哥先进旁边那个房间等我一下，我等等就回来。”

“啊？喔...”

虽然觉得奇怪，边伯贤还是点点头，扶着墙准备开门，吴世勋忽然在背后叫了他的名字，这一次，是等他完全转过身后才看着他的眼睛缓缓开口

“伯贤哥。”

“你还记得，以前我们在书上看过的那个猎人和樵夫的故事吗？”

“樵夫？什么樵夫...为什么突然说这个？”

吴世勋笑了一下，笑得温和而寂寥，“不记得没关系，等你想起来再说吧。”

小Beta扔下这句没头没脑的话就自顾自掉头离开了，边伯贤愣在原地，一时想不起来对方口中的故事是什么，思考了一会儿，受伤的腿因为久站开始发疼，他才赶紧走进房间找个地方坐下

房间里没有开灯，但想着自己只坐一下就走，边伯贤就没去开灯，只借着走廊上光源在黑漆漆的房里摸索到应该是沙发的东西上，一屁股坐下去却碰到了奇怪的形状和热度，吓得他瞬间大叫着弹起来，紧接着是一阵低沉模糊不清的声音，黑暗中好像一个模糊的形体从边伯贤身边擦过，下一秒，灯亮了

“...伯贤？”

“呃你、你...怎么在这里！”

边伯贤瞪着眼前顶着一头乱发的朴灿烈，震惊得难以复加，那人身上只穿着内衣和粉色的西装裤，应该是一进房间就脱掉上衣躺倒了，一双桃花眼看上去还没清醒，半是惊讶半是朦胧的望着边伯贤

“我在这里睡觉啊...？倒是你、怎么...”

朴灿烈的视线落到边伯贤的右腿，脸上瞬间出现足以让Omega心跳漏掉一拍的过份的忧虑，“受伤了怎么还到处乱跑？不是说经纪人哥要带你先回去吗？”

“啊、是没错，刚才吴世勋说要带我...”

...嗯？吴世勋？

一提到吴世勋，边伯贤脑子里好像有什么东西接起来了，但还没明白过来，呼吸的空气忽然黏腻起来，鼻腔被一股淡淡的清香填满

太熟悉了，几个月前，自己几乎每个晚上都强制被压在床上承受着一个Omega，不，应该说边伯贤这个人天生无法抗拒，被属于Alpha的柠檬香味从体内粗暴地引诱出欲望的前兆

“伯贤？你怎么了、哎小心——”

“啊、呀...等一...”

见边伯贤忽然五官皱在一块儿，朴灿烈关心地上前查看他的状况，却不想刚一靠近对方便整个人软下去，朴灿烈反射性朝他伸手，在把人拉进怀里之后才察觉了不对劲

从晚上开始就闻到的香味的源头终于找到了，可朴灿烈怎么也没想到是从边伯贤身上发出来的。他知道边伯贤的信息素是蜂蜜味的，但此刻对方身上的味道远不止蜂蜜香，反而盈满一股奇异而甜腻的味道，而且十分强烈，就像整个人浸泡在里头，朴灿烈忽然觉得眼前的景色覆上一层淡淡的桃红色

“你、你还好、吗？”朴灿烈光是这句话就破了两次音，嗓子哑得连他自己都吓了一跳，“你的手好烫啊...发烧了吗？”

被朴灿烈直接触碰之后，边伯贤的脑子就转不动了，明明是因为对方的味道才腿软，却又无力的不得不抓着他精壮的手臂，然后被迫吸进更多柠檬的香气

“...你先放开...我、嗯...”

边伯贤试着挣扎了下，但使不上力的动作让他看上去只像在Alpha身上磨蹭

而事实上，他的身体也因为这样的接触擅自兴奋起来了，半挺的下身抵着裤裆部分蹭动，不用看也知道里头是一塌糊涂。边伯贤双腿不停打颤，但这都不要紧，最要命的是肚子感觉到的那股热度，还有空气中越来越浓厚甚至开始发酸的柠檬气味

朴灿烈也兴奋了

“啊...呜...”

边伯贤发出幼犬般的低软哀鸣，布满水雾的视线望出去，高大的Alpha站在面前满脸的不知所措低头看着自己，一双眼底既无辜又复杂

“伯、伯贤，我...我去叫人来吧？你...我...我继续待在这里，的话...”

握着手臂的力道慢慢在变强，指甲刺得边伯贤有些痛，却也让他混乱的脑袋清醒了一些

忽然，边伯贤记起了吴世勋说的那个故事的内容

关于樵夫与猎人的故事

“...”

朴灿烈刚要转身离开，手臂忽然被人轻轻一扯，在他转身的瞬间，带着甜香的软唇贴上了他的

2

“从前有位猎人在搜寻狮子的足迹，路上遇到了樵夫，于是问他有没有发现足迹

樵夫说：我只看到了一头狮子。

猎人卻立刻吓得脸色惨白，全身哆嗦地说：我只是搜寻它足迹，并不想找狮子本身。”

边伯贤知道了

吴世勋是在提醒他，还有嘲笑他

口口声声说喜欢朴灿烈，眼神总是追寻对方的影子，却处处躲避实现的机会，简直跟胆小的猎人一模一样的可笑

边伯贤懂这个道理，但他也不是变得勇敢了

他只是

纯粹受不了这股柠檬香气明明如此靠近，又一次从掌心溜走之后的心如绞痛而已

*

距离上次易感期之后，这是他们第二次接吻，边伯贤的嘴唇就如之前那样柔软有弹性，温度却高的吓人，连喷出的鼻息都是滚烫的热气

朴灿烈瞪大了眼睛，本能却比意识更快一拍搂住边伯贤把人箍在怀里深深吻着，两人都没什么经验，谁也不会主动带领，朴灿烈就像边吻边学似的，先吻一下后略略退开，趁着边伯贤因为缺氧张嘴喘气又贴上去，一开始舌尖相碰的时候还会害羞似的急急忙忙躲开，再后来已经可以钻进口腔轻轻搅动，不太熟练地缠着他吸吮

边伯贤被吻得气息紊乱，小手抵在对方胸口混乱抓挠着发出细软的呜噎

“嗯...嗯嗯...哼嗯...哈...”

两人大概吻了十几次才双双粗喘着退开，边伯贤两瓣粉唇都肿了，整个脖子泛着樱花的颜色，朴灿烈不自觉伸手摩挲对方的颈侧，忽然的触碰吓得边伯贤溢出一声甜腻的呻吟，声音虽然不大，朴灿烈还是吓了跳，急忙捂着他的嘴，却又舍不得用力，只象征性的压住那柔软的唇肉

“唔唔...”边伯贤微微眯起泛着水雾的双眼，伸出粉舌在对方指间缓缓舔了下

“伯——？”

朴灿烈想缩回手，却被边伯贤一把拉住，温软的舌头继续向下舔舐，直到整根无名指变得湿润，泛着情色的水光，那人却还嫌不够似的让舌尖又滑到手心，软软的画了个圆，麻痒的感觉化作一阵燥热直冲下|身，大量柠檬清香瞬间从朴灿烈身上爆发出来

“灿烈、灿...朴灿烈...嗯...哼嗯...”

被Alpha的信息素弄得浑身发软，边伯贤靠在朴灿烈身上轻轻抽搐了下，轻咬着来不及收回的艳红舌尖小声哼叫

“太色了、你的舌头...”

朴灿烈咽了口口水，语气不知是惊讶还是赞叹，像受到吸引一般捧起对方的脸亲吻脸颊、鼻尖，最后印上双唇持续甜腻的接吻

过多的信息素弥漫在四周，只消呼吸就像喝了柠檬味的调酒，意识微醺，身体深处却越发燥热，甚至于钝痛感让边伯贤不舒服地哼唧起来，那声音，说可怜是可怜，但若要说是引诱也无不可

朴灿烈扶着Omega的腰把人往怀里送，微微侧过头让两人的唇能更紧密的贴在一起。这样近的距离，越过肩头便能看见被汗水浸湿的嫩粉色腺体，如果用手按压，一定是非常柔软的触感吧。朴灿烈这么想，也这么做了，手指在小小的椭圆形上头慢慢打转，Omega立刻抖了下身体

这样柔软脆弱的地方，一口咬下去的话，说不定会溢出更多可口的甜香...想着想着朴灿烈不禁开始走神，手上捏弄腺体的力道忽地强劲起来

“...唔、痛...”

一声细软的呻吟刚脱口而出，唇上的热度立刻退开，Alpha惊醒般倒退两步从边伯贤身边退开，那双略微失焦的瞳孔映着他慌乱的神情

“对、对不起...我不能再待在这里了...我...”朴灿烈垂眼望着地板，两片唇一张一合说着什么，声音低得边伯贤几乎听不清

“我不想...伤害你。”

“...什么...？”

“...我是说...我们不应该、接吻，或是其他的...如果你已经有了别的喜欢的人...”

边伯贤一愣，“什、什么喜欢的人？”

朴灿烈低头缴弄手指，很鸵鸟的回避两人的视线相碰，低沉的声音带着点心虚

“我...我听到了你们那天晚上的对话...就是珉锡哥提议让我给你做临时标记，可你好像大声拒绝了...呃，我不是故意偷听的、抱歉...”

“啊...？啊！那、那个不——”

边伯贤想了好大一圈才想起来朴灿烈说的那天晚上是哪天晚上，他当时会那么激动也根本不是这意思——虽然朴灿烈不可能知道他的想法，但也真佩服他是怎么联想到那里去的

“你...唉、反正你不要擅自误会，我没有什么别的喜欢的人。”

“你没有喜欢的人？”朴灿烈忽地抬眼看他，眼神儿晶亮亮的

“呃...”

这可把边伯贤问倒了，说没有，这个笨蛋不知又该误会成怎么了，可真说有又好像哪里怪怪的。正犹豫该怎么回答，朴灿烈又接着问道，“所以你，愿意让我做临时标记吗？”

“...为什么？”这个问题让边伯贤又是一愣

“什么为什么？”

“为什么...要帮我做临时标记...？”

边伯贤直直盯着朴灿烈，朴灿烈也低头迎向他的目光，那双漂亮的大眼睛看得他心跳越来越快，却也越来越慌

边伯贤只要一个答案，他想知道，都已经在这种情况下，Alpha会给出什么样的答案，即便他紧张得浑身颤抖，几乎是本能的在抗拒听见接下来的话。好像经过了一个世纪的沉默后，朴灿烈轻声开口说道

“因为我不愿意...看你难受。我知道你想完成这场表演，现在帮你做标记的话，说不定就能好转到能回舞台表演的状态...”

听了他的话，边伯贤的表情瞬间像被宣判死刑那样的苍白，原来，对那个人来说，自己一辈子都只会是很重要的‘朋友’吗...

他慢慢的，慢慢的垂下头，好痛，真的好痛，比腿上的伤、吃抑制剂的副作用都还要痛，像要死了一样

“...对不起。”

“...哈哈...对不起什么...”

“说了谎，对不起。”

“莫...？”

在消化对方过快的语速之前，边伯贤觉得眼前一阵眩晕的同时撞进略硬的胸膛，刚才还印在自己唇上的触感此刻覆上后颈的腺体，发出啾地一声，湿热的舌头还往上头舔舐挤压，边伯贤一时没忍住叫出了音调怪异的呻吟

“我是骗你的，其实跟那些都无关...是自己我想标记你，想狠狠咬破你的这里，往里面注入我的味道...我知道这样不对、可是”

朴灿烈用像要把他揉进身体里的力道紧紧抱住他，彷佛极度压抑的内心正在失控，语气是从没听过的低沉和颤抖，一字一句重重打在边伯贤心上

“比起不想让你痛苦...把你变成我的东西的想法要更强烈，更让我...控制不了自己。”

“什...你说、什么...？”

边伯贤瞪大了眼睛，他看不见对方的表情，看不见他说这些话的时候是怎样的眼神，只有从他身上传来的颤抖是如此真实

“我一直在想，为什么看到你躺在沙发上，会好想好想靠近你的脸，为什么在挤满人的空间只有你的味道特别明显”

“之前，易感期那天晚上...我甚至觉得，如果易感期一直不结束，我就能一直像那样抱着你...”

“我是不是可以把这些认为是、我喜欢上你了，伯贤？”

...喜欢？

朴灿烈，总是在他身边的朴灿烈，那个拥有一双大眼睛的朴灿烈

刚刚说喜欢，我吗？

边伯贤的视线固定在眼前那盏小台灯，浑身上下都不对劲。他既想立刻抱住朴灿烈，亲吻他的唇告诉他自己有多高兴，又有一股冲动想推开他拔腿就跑，跑到没有他的味道的地方独自冷静

突然被从前认为不可能有结果的人主动告白，眼前的一切恍惚变得很不真实，说不出是什么感觉，身体飘飘然的，说不高兴绝对是骗人的，根本就高兴的快死了。既高兴，又恼人

恼人的是——

“说这些...让你困扰了吗。”

Alpha伏在他的肩头没有动，像只犯了错被责骂的大狗，尽力用不娇小又不可爱的身躯讨好主人，却比任何小型犬的撒娇都要惹人怜爱

反正无论大小，这个人都能让边伯贤心动的要死就是了

“——你不要...擅自作主啦。”

打断对方又一次的道歉，边伯贤拉着朴灿烈的领子往后扯让他把脸露出来，用额头轻撞他挤成一团的眉心皱纹

“...我从来没有说过，觉得困扰吧？”

边伯贤学着他刚才的动作把头埋进他的肩膀，感觉对方立刻僵直的动作，忽然好想再贴近一点，让装着心脏的地方完全贴在一起，让他也听听自己过于快速的心跳

如果他们的心跳变得一样的快，他就不用再独自不安，可以两个人一起心动了吧？

“怎么？还是你不愿意？”

“不、不是，可...”那双桃花眨了两下，语气分明小心翼翼的，却又掩藏不住眼底晶亮的期待，“就算只是临时的标记，果然还是、让伯贤你以后有了喜欢的人再做比较——”

“谁跟你说我没有喜欢的人了。”

“那...可...？”

边伯贤故意叹了口气，“所以说”

“我从来没有说过...我喜欢的人不是你吧，朴灿烈？”

见对方一时愣在原地，边伯贤不禁失笑，踮脚撅着嘴唇往Alpha的唇上轻碰了下，才退开不到半秒立刻被追上来重新吻住

这是他第一次，觉得柠檬的味道好甜好甜

...

——恼人的是，脑中竟隐隐浮现出吴世勋的脸

他如果知道了，会露出怎么样表情呢？

边伯贤双手攀住对方的脖子，沉浸在这个带着柠檬味的吻，脑子里一面模糊不清的想着

tbc


End file.
